Aaron and Jonathan: Generation SOLDIER X
by Marksman Family 2013
Summary: A meteor is sent to Earth to destroy the planet. Two twin brothers are sent to another universe. During a battle, the younger twin dies, allowing the older to become the Legendary Super Saiyan. Bad sum. Starring me and my older brother. Rated T, mild crap
1. Prologue

**Aaron and Jonathan: Generation SOLDIER X**

**Prologue:**

Three years ago as of January 20, 2011...

Astronomers had discovered a rogue Mars-sized meteor coming out of an event horizon 10.5 light-years away from Earth, moving at two and a half times the speed of light. Three years after detection, on January 20, 2011, scientists discover that the meteor is on a collision course with Earth. The newly developed Q-Bomb had no effect on the meteor. The Earth was as good as destroyed.

But the scientists that had discovered the real-life version of Final Fantasy VII's Lifestream had foreseen this problem. Using their Mako energy harvest machines, the scientists took two young brothers, Aaron and Jonathan Marksman, and showered them with Mako energy. After showering the brothers with Mako, the scientists give each of the brothers every kind of Materia, with the exception of giving each of the brothers five each of HP Plus and HP Plus+ Materia, MP Plus and MP Plus+ Materia, and 10 All Materia for each of the brothers. Then, after being dressed in real-life versions of SOLDIER 1st Class uniforms, both brothers were each given an indestructible First Tsenguri. An hour later, the brothers escape just three hours before the destruction of their Earth through a wormhole to a parallel universe, with hopes of them being able to find out who sent the meteor, and stop them before they can send it to destroy Earth.

And so, the adventures of Aaron and Jonathan, Generation SOLDIER X, begins.


	2. Arrival in a New World

**Chapter I: Arrival in a New World**

After receiving their First Tsenguris, Aaron and Jonathan are given each an IUVW, or Inter-Universal Vortex Watch, and sent to the field behind the Mako energy research facility to have a big enough space for the wormhole. When they got to the field, the director of the Mako facility, Dr. Yuki Hirotaka, shakes hands with Aaron and Jonathan.

"Good luck, Aaron and Jonathan Marksman," Dr. Yuki said to the brothers. "Though the Earth is doomed, you two are the only hope we have to save us all from this disaster, wherever and whenever it originated from. Good luck, and may the Lifestream be with you... always."

"Thank you, Dr. Yuki," Aaron said for him and his brother, Jonathan. Jonathan was born mute, but he was given the ability to speak by telepathy, the telepathy being taught to him by a psychic. After shaking Dr. Yuki's hand, Aaron turns to his brother and says, "Ready, big bro?"

_Ready as I'll ever be, Aaron,_ Jonathan says to Aaron through his younger brother's mind. After pressing a few buttons on his IUVW watch, Aaron sets the wormhole to arrive in the Tacoma Universe. After sixty seconds, the wormhole opens up and starts ripping the twin brothers down to the molecular level. After going through the quantum warp tunnel for about five minutes, the brothers start to reassemble near the end of the wormhole. Another minute later, they're back to being one-hundred percent intact. Then the wormhole disappears. When they get up, the brothers see they had arrived in a forest just outside of a white castle-looking building with a white wall in a perimeter around the building. Then, all of a sudden, Jonathan collapsed down on one knee. Aaron noticed this and ran to his older twin's side.

"Jonny, what's wrong?" Aaron asks his twin.

_That castle is under attack by rot monsters,_ Jonathan replied to his younger twin brother. _We have to help the people the monsters are attacking, because they're fighting a losing battle against the rot monsters. And the rot monsters are evil._ Then Jonathan looks at his brother while standing up and asks,_ What should we do?_

"Like you said, bro," Aaron said, looking at his brother with a determined look on his face, "We have to help them." Then Aaron grabs the handle of his First Tsenguri, as did his brother, and says, "Let's go."

Then they insert into each of their First Tsenguris a Lightning, Comet, and Ultima Materia, and then they paired each Spell Materia with an All Materia, and then an Odin Materia for Aaron and Knights of the Round for Jonathan. Then, as fast as their Mako-infused bodies would allow, the brothers ran as fast as they could. And when they got close to the gate of the wall, which looked like Fairy wings, they jumped as high as they could while running, which was more than high enough to clear the wall.

"SOLDIER 1st Classes Aaron and Jonathan are on the job!" Aaron yelled as he and his brother vaulted over the winged gate wall.

When they landed, the brothers drew their First Tsenguris and performed Cloud Strife's first Limit Level 1 technique, Braver, on the two rot monsters that were underneath each of them and decimated them. Then, moving with a speed inhumanly possible, they hovered and performed Omnislash on the rest of the rot monsters, moving at half the speed of light. By the time they were finished, all of the monsters of rot were destroyed. When they reappeared and stood on their own two feet again, the people who had fought the rot monsters; the boys, who were dressed white clothing with blue stripes and blue capes, and the girls, who looked like Fairies from one of Aaron's favorite cartoons, Winx Club, all looked at the twin brothers with shock and surprise. Then they all of a sudden started to cheer them on. After the cheering had died down, three older adults, a witch-looking woman with purple hair, a nicely dressed woman with gray hair, and an older man with long gray hair and a dragon-shaped staff, approaches the two young teens.

"May we inquire who you are, young ones?" said the older man with the dragon staff. When Aaron looked at the dragon staff more closely, he saw that it had a blue spherical crystal in its maw. As Aaron was given the ability of telepathy by the same psychic that taught his brother, he spoke to his brother privately mind to mind.

_Jonathan, do you realize who these people are?_ Aaron asked his brother, surprised.

_Who are they, Aaron?_ Jonathan asked in reply.

_The woman who looks like a witch is Professor Griffin,_ Aaron started to say, pointing at the woman that had purple hair. _The woman with the white dress and blue top over her blouse is Professor Faragonda, and the older man who had addressed us is Professor Saladin. You thinking what I'm thinking, bro?_

_Wait just a gosh darn minute, you don't mean...?_ Jonathan asked his brother as if he knew what Aaron meant.

_Yes, bro,_ Aaron looked at his brother and nodded. _The Tacoma Universe is really the Winx Club Universe._

Then Aaron looks back at the one he identified as Professor Saladin and bowed to him like he did with his old martial arts master and said, "I'm SOLDIER 1st Class Aaron Marksman. And this young man beside me is my older fraternal twin brother, SOLDIER 1st Class Jonathan Marksman."

Jonathan just waved with a smile and telepathically said, _Nice to meet the three of you in person._

"Why did he speak to us telepathically and not verbally?" Prof. Faragonda asked in confusion. Aaron just chuckled a warm chuckle. And then he turned to Prof. Faragonda.

"He was born mute," Aaron explained. "But our mother found a psychic that taught him to use telepathy as an alternate way of speaking, being born mute and all." Then Aaron continued, saying, "But if you were to cure mutism, which I know you can in this Universe, it would take away his psychic abilities as a telepath."

"I see. Well, we wouldn't want that," said Prof. Saladin. "By the way, you used a magic that we sensed was not the magic of this Universe. What was it?"

_The power of the Lifestream, Professor Saladin,_ Jonathan replied to Prof. Saladin's question. _Or, in other words the energy of any life-bearing planet, or realm, in this Universe's case, that is the lifeblood of that planet or realm. But the Lifestream isn't just for life; it also allows even barren planets and realms to be planets and realms._

"But what you saw was the power we had from being infused with the Lifestream," Aaron took up the explanation. "For example, look at our eyes."

"They're as blue as the sky," Professor Griffin said after looking closely and leaning back. Jonathan nodded in reply.

_Our eyes are eyes that have been infused with Mako energy. A SOLDIER trademark,_ Jonathan said in reply, crossing his arms and turning his back to the group. Then he left out of the gate and walked to the forest edge

"Why does he sound so upset?" said a young girl in her Fairy form who had just appeared. Aaron telepathically identified her as Amaryl, Stella's rival.

"We lost our entire family when a Mars-sized meteor had destroyed Earth," Aaron explained, looking sad himself. "Everyone on our Earth was killed, including mine and my brother's entire family and his girlfriend, who was pregnant with their first child." But then he looked determined. "But we were sent here from our Earth by the Mako energy researchers to find out who sent the meteor through the wormhole and stop the perpetrator before they can send it. And so far our search has lead me and my twin brother here."

"Can I try to talk to him?" Amaryl asked timidly, as if she was shy about something. But Aaron already knew the reason why she wanted to try to talk to Jonathan: She liked him. Aaron just laughed warmly and smiled at Amaryl. He poked his thumb behind him, pointing Amaryl to his brother.

"He went to the edge of the forest beyond the gate," Aaron said. "He really could use someone to talk to, and I think you're the perfect one to do that, Amaryl." Amaryl looked shocked for a moment, but then she smiled and walked out through the Fairy wing gate and towards where Aaron saw his brother standing at the edge of the forest on the other side of the road. Then Aaron turned back around to explain more about he and Jonathan came to be here.

**Meanwhile, on the forest's edge...**

Jonathan was standing at the forest's edge, thinking about what had happened to his and his brother's home-Universe. He was taking the idea of leaving his friends, family, and girlfriend behind to die the hardest. He started crying. He and his girlfriend were really close, and they were about to become parents. But now that had all changed after he had felt the meteor hit. He was hoping to go back to save her before the meteor had hit, but he had thought about it too late. He just sat on a fallen tree from the rot monster attack, quiet like he was when he was born. But in his mind, well, that was a different story.

_Christy,_ Jonathan said in his mind. _Please forgive me. I never meant to leave you, but... I had no choice. But by the time I thought about coming to get you, it was too late. I... I'm sorry. I..._

But he didn't get to say anymore words, as he sensed someone coming up from behind him. He looked behind him, but then he turned back around and smiled weakly as he sensed who was watching him.

_You can come out, Amaryl,_ Jonathan called out in his mind to hers. _I know you're there._

Amaryl looked from behind the tree she was hiding behind, a shocked look on her face. But then she had a concerned look on her face as she hesitantly walked towards Jonathan, who was still sitting on the fallen tree. She sat down next to him and looked at his face, where she noticed the tears streaming down his face. She carefully laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Jonathan?" Amaryl asked hesitantly. Jonathan looked at Amaryl, and then he looked down at the ground as he held his head in his hands. "I already know what happened to you. Your brother explained everything. Is it anything you want to talk about?"

_Not really, Amaryl,_ Jonathan replied, his mental voice even sounding like he was sobbing. _I'd rather not talk about it. It's too painful._

"I know, but..." Amaryl started to say, "You need to get it out of your system. Please, just talk to me. You can trust me."

_I know. But still, I'd rather not talk about it. I get so emotional when I think about tragic things like my world's destruction and my girlfriend's death from the meteor, that I'd rather not talk about it._

Amaryl looked a little disappointed at his reply to her offer. But she understood and looked away in the distance and said, "I understand. I don't know if I should be saying this so early, but... I kinda like you, Jonathan." Then she looked away, embarrassed and afraid that he didn't feel the same way.

_You do?_ Jonathan asked, shocked and surprised that she had feelings for him. But then he smiled turned fully towards her.

_Amaryl, look at me,_ Jonathan said gently. He gently turned her face so she could look at him. When Amaryl looked at Jonathan's face, she saw that he was smiling a warm smile.

_It's funny how this universe works, because I like you too._ Jonathan said, with sincerity in his mental voice. _Ever since I saw you, which is why I walked away to here, I liked you. I love you, Amaryl. I don't want anything to come between us._

Amaryl looked at Jonathan blankly for a few moments, but then she smiled and said, "I love you too, Jonathan Marksman."

Then they both leaned in for a passionate kiss. When they broke off their kiss, Jonathan looked at Amaryl and said, _You just have promise me one thing, Amaryl._

"What's that, Jonathan?" Amaryl asked, curious as to what Jonathan wanted her to promise him.

_Promise me that you'll never die,_ Jonathan said, looking away, embarrassed.

"You know I can't promise that..." Amaryl replied, not knowing what to think about what he asked of her.

_If you did that, I promise that I'll always be there for you, no matter what,_ Jonathan said, his mental voice betraying a little sadness because he thought that if he got attached to Amaryl, she would die a horrible death, just like his first girlfriend. But Amaryl turned Jonathan around softly and looked him in the eye, her eyes looking at his with a sincere look on her face.

"I promise, I will never die." Amaryl said. And when Jonathan heard Amaryl swear her oath, he pulled her softly in for another passionate kiss. then they broke off their kiss, with Jonathan smiling at her.

_Let's head back,_ Jonathan said to Amaryl. _I have a feeling that that last attack by the Army of Decay wasn't the last attack._

Amaryl smiled and nodded, "You're right. Let's head back."

---

"So a wormhole opened up to let the meteor head to your world from ten and half light-years from your Planet Earth?" Professor Saladin asked.

"Yes," Aaron explained. "Astronomers had seen it come out of the wormhole in the year 2008 of my Earth. Back then, my brother and I were only 13. Three years later, on January 20th, 2011, the meteor was on a collision course with the Earth. But a year before that, in 2010, that's when me and Jonathan were showered with Mako energy and given Materia while we find the origin of the meteor and stop the person or persons from sending it before they can even send it."

"Well, if you and your brother would like to, I can make you security guards for my school here at Alfea, so you would have a place to stay," Professor Faragonda said to Aaron. "Will you and Jonathan take this opportunity?"

"I will take this opportunity, thank you," Aaron said, bowing to Professor Faragonda in thanks. "But on the other hand, I don't know about my brother. He might not-"

_I'll take this opportunity too, bro,_ Jonathan said, coming up from behind Aaron, his arm around Amaryl's waist. _I have a feeling that the meteor originated from this universe, and that we'll meet the perpetrator sometime in the future. And I have a feeling that I know who sent the meteor._

Meanwhile, a Specialist scout had come from behind Ms. Faragonda and tapped on her shoulder. She turns to the Specialist student.

"Yes, Bishop? What is it?"

"Ms. Faragonda, Nymphs from the Junior League have arrived with some news," Bishop said, pointing to the direction where the Nymphs were coming from. The Nymphs flew over to Ms. Faragonda and just floated in midair for a second.

"What news do you bring, Junior League?" Ms. Faragonda asked the Nymphs.

"Ms. Faragonda, the Army of Decay is approaching from the Invisible Road." The one Nymph said.

"And we saw Icy, Darcy, and Stormy leading the Army of Decay on thrones made of rot." The other Nymph said.

"Alright, head to the fountain and rest," Ms. Faragonda said to the Nymphs, who proceeded to the water fountain in the courtyard and dived in. Jonathan let go of Amaryl and turned to his brother, Aaron.

_I'll fly ahead and scout the Invisible Road for Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, see how far away they are, and calculate how long they're going to take to get here._ Jonathan said to Aaron.

"Alright, bro." Aaron said, hugging his brother. "Don't get yourself killed out there, ya hear?"

_Hey, bro, you know me,_ Jonathan said to Aaron with a smile. Then Amaryl came up behind Jonathan.

"Be careful, Jonny," Amaryl said, looking a little worried. "I don't want to lose you."

_I will, sweetheart,_ Jonathan said to his new girlfriend. Then, after he squat down, he jumped high into the air, and flew off down the Invisible Road. Amaryl watched Jonathan until he had disappeared in the distance.

_Please, Jonny, don't die,_ Amaryl called out to Jonathan's mind. _You're... you're all I have left, too. I lost my family in a terrorist attack on my home world. Promise me that you won't die, either._

Then Amaryl turned around and walked away, hoping that Jonathan had heard her.


End file.
